


Quad Axel, the Horror!

by JustBeHappy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Fighting, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeHappy/pseuds/JustBeHappy
Summary: Yuuri was just trying to practice his Quad Axel jump.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for the angst. :P And sorry if anything seems unconvincing. 
> 
> *dodges virtual cookie*
> 
> Again, this can be considered as a stand-alone, or part of the 'Grand Prix Finals with the Russian Skating Family'.

 Yuuri buried his face deeper into the couch, tears streaming down his face and ignoring the harsh slam of the bedroom door. Makkachin whined, trying to pat Yuuri with his furry paws, as if he too knew that something had happened between his two owners. 

 Oh God. Their relationship was at a breaking point.

 It was ridiculous, really. It all started at the skating rink.

***

 Yuuri was practicing his jumps, and it occurred to him that he wouldn't be able to get the gold medal with just a Quad Flip. Sure, it had a high base mark, but no way he could win against Victor and Yurio with just that. Both of Victor's programs were impeccable, and Yurio's jumps had a lot of base points. 

 Maybe... If he could nail a new Quad... What about a Quad Axel?

 A mental voice told him that it was impossible. The Triple Axel was a hard jump, so naturally, no one had ever done a qualified Quad Axel in the history of figure skating. Not even Victor Skating Legend Nikiforov, who nearly broke his ankle after attempting it in his earlier Senior championships. 

 But... If he DID nail the Quad Axel... He might be able to win against Victor and Yurio. After all, the Axel jump had always been his favourite and stronger jump, so it wouldn't hurt to try.

 And he would have to make it a secret, to surprise Victor.

 So one morning, when he was sure the rest of the Russian skaters were away from the rink, he attempted his Quad Axel. 

 Boy, it was hard.

 For the first time, he under-rotated, so it turned into a Triple Axel instead. 

 The second time, he fell out of the jump, and tripped onto the ice. 

 He tried for a couple more times, and he was vaguely aware that his knees were starting to throb, so he stopped, right when Victor and the others returned from their water break. 

 It continued for months. When the others weren't looking, he would attempt the Quad Axel, and he would fall or under-rotate. Fortunately, he never broke or twisted his ankle due to bad landings, though they did cause bruises all over his legs and blisters on his foot. He had a hard time trying to hide it from Victor.

 Until after the NHK Trophy.

 Yuuri had just returned to the rink after his first competition in the Grand Prix series, and was eager to get his Quad Axel training started again. He never really got the chance to do it, with Victor constantly by his side at the training rink. Well, it was a good opportunity, because Victor was packing up early to go home after a long day of practice.

 He got his momentum started by skating around the rink for several times, and launched himself into the air for the Axel jump. Ouch. He almost got it, but slight under-rotation, again. Both of his feet planted onto the ice, and he skidded several centimetres, making this scraping noise. It was better than he had expected. Maybe he would get it the next time. He already knew what to do and what to expect, and he just needed to get the launching angle and timing correct.

 He squared his shoulders, preparing for his jump. He took off perfectly, spun 4 and a half rotations in the air, and landed a perfect Quad Axel.

 YES!!!

 ' YUURI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' 

 Wow. Whoops. He was caught red-handed.

 At the entrance of the rink, was Victor, looking livid and dropped his skate bag onto the ground. 

 Double whoops.

 ' I... I landed a Quad Axel!' Yuuri said, skidding to a halt. He was extremely pleased with himself. A Quad Axel! He was the first skater to do a Quad Axel. Victor should be happy about it, right?

 ' You...' Victor rubbed his temples with an exasperated expression, and immediately went into lecture mode. ' Yuuri, you shouldn't be practicing difficult jumps without a supervisor! Especially, a Quad Axel, no one has done that before, so it's extremely dangerous and stupid! Didn't I tell you that I nearly broke my ankle in the middle of my Short Program when I attempted a Quad Axel? It nearly cost me my gold medal, okay? You could have gotten hurt! This is unacceptable!' 

 Yuuri reeled back immediately. That wasn't the expected reaction. He had worked so hard to show Victor his Quad Axel jump, and all he had to do was shouting at him?!

 He was already extremely tired, and well, his weariness fuelled to his rage. He tried to swallow his anger, ' I know what I am doing, Victor. Look, I didn't get hurt and I did land the jump, so-'

 ' I don't care whether you landed the jump! You could have gotten hurt,' Victor paced around, failing to notice the expression of hurt on Yuuri's face. ' That was stupid and reckless of you, Yuuri! I told you to only practice Quad jumps when I am around! What if you twisted your ankle, that could have cost you your Grand Prix medal! Why can't you listen to basic instructions, huh? A seven year old could have been more perceptive to instructions than you-'

 ' AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO INSTRUCTIONS TOO WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG, DID YOU?' Yuuri's anger brewed over his hurt and sadness and Victor's eyes widened, taken back by Yuuri's sudden outburst. ' OKAY. I GET IT. YOU ARE VICTOR NIKIFOROV. YOU ARE THE BEST. YOU DO WHAT YOU WANT. NOW MR. SKATING LEGEND NIKIFOROV, I WAS JUST TRYING TO SHOW YOU MY JUMP GODDAMMIT!!!'

 That wasn't quite the end of it. Yuuri was too angry. He kept shouting at Victor (at this point, he was actually shouting in Japanese), and then, when Victor wasn't able to control himself and started shouting back, in Russian. Neither of them could understand what each other was saying in their respective languages, but they really threw some sharp and mean words at each other.

 ' Woah woah woah, what the hell is going on here? Are you two ripping each other apart?' Yurio hurried in, having heard the noise from the changing room. The laces of his skates were untied. Eventually, Mila and Georgi followed behind him.

 ' And here I thought it was Yurio shouting,' Mila murmured worriedly. 

  ' I told you it wasn't Yurio,' Georgi put a hand over his mouth. ' I heard Japanese.'

 Victor and Yuuri stopped shouting at once, both of their faces red from all the shouting. The tense atmosphere hung between them like the ugly buzzing of a wasp. 

 Normally, Yurio would have yelled at them for making such a racket, but he too, was too scared to say anything. The three Russian skaters had a feeling that moments like this were preludes to a nasty breakup. Luckily, most of the other Russian skaters and coaches including Yakov had gone home, and they were the only ones to witness this. 

 Yuuri's face was burning in embarrassment, and he just skated away as fast as his legs could carry him, clipped on his skate guards and just ran past the three gaping Russians. He ignored Yurio, who mustered enough courage to shout ' what the hell Katsudon?!' at him.

 He tossed his skates into his skate bag, hurried out (almost crashing into Georgi's girlfriend Anastasia the ice dancer) and ran home - Victor's apartment.

 He was so mad at Victor. He had tried so hard to master the Quad Axel, but Victor would only shout at him. Heck, he never did appreciate his efforts, right?

 Makkachin barked happily at him when he pushed open the door, but immediately sensed something was wrong when Yuuri directly threw himself onto the couch without patting him or switching on the lights. 

 Makkachin sniffed at Yuuri, positively alarmed. His furry ears drooped, and its expression was almost saying,  _do I smell tears?_

 Yuuri brought his fingers to his eyes to realise he was actually tearing up.

 He let out a loud yell of frustration, and buried his head into the cushions.   

 What seemed like hours later, the front door opened, and Makkachin ran up to meet up with Victor. Then, there was the slamming of the door.

  _Great. What have we done now?_

***

 Yuuri set his phone alarm to 6, so he wouldn't have to go to the rink with Victor. Sleeping on the coach was plain uncomfortable, and his body was aching all over. But he was still extremely mad, so he grabbed his jacket, skate bag and phone, and left the house, not before giving Makkachin some food. 

 Thank God the rink was open, and no one had arrived yet. He glanced at his phone. It was a Wednesday, which meant it was the weekly team breakfast day. On Wednesdays, the team would meet up at the same cafe at 7 for breakfast. He didn't want to see or talk to Victor, but well, he had to go. 

 He skated around for a bit to clear his head up, attempted some Triple jump combinations, and packed up to go to the cafe. He looked at his phone again. 7:02. Great! He was going to be late.

 Everyone was present. Yurio, Mila and Georgi scented danger in the air, and were all biting their lips. Victor purposely turned away from the table when Yuuri sat down, and Yuuri did the same after ordering his food.

 ' Uh, Yuuri, have you been to the rink?' Georgi asked in an attempt to break down the horrendous atmosphere.

 ' Yeah,' Yuuri said in a rather icy tone. 

 Yurio glanced at Mila and Georgi, and then when he decided the tension was too much, he decisively unlocked his phone, opened a secret group chat and wrote a message.

  **russianpunk:** Okay. What the actual hell is this?! 

  **georgitheromantic:** How would I know? I was packing up too, remember?

  **miladoeslifts:** Guys, the tension is killing us, and the ship Victuuri is at stake. We can't let them go on like this.

  **russianpunk:** Ugh. Something has happened. There's no way the normally disgusting Victor would start up a fight like this.

  **georgitheromantic:** Yeah, it looked pretty serious. Yuuri was crying, too.

  **miladoeslifts:** HUH? When?

  **georgitheromantic:** Anastasia told me. She said she bumped into Yuuri on the corridor, and he seemed to be crying.

  **russianpunk:** Jeez. What happened? They are going to be the death of us.

  **miladoeslifts:** Okay okay. We gotta concentrate. What were they yelling at each other exactly? Victor was speaking in Russian, and Yuuri was speaking in Japanese. 

  **georgitheromantic:** They were speaking at the same time, how are we supposed to know?!

  **miladoeslifts:** THAT'S WHY YOU NEED TO CONCENTRATE! 

  **georgitheromantic** **:** Now that you have reminded me... I think I know. Victor said something about 'Quads', 'being stupid', 'reckless', 'bad temper' and 'I was just trying to help'. 

  **russianpunk:** Quads? Stupid? That doesn't mean anything.

  **miladoeslifts:** Yurio? What did Yuuri say then?

  **russianpunk:** What?! Do I look like I am Japanese?

  **miladoeslifts:** I thought you picked up some from your Japanese friend, what is her name? Yuuki?

  **russianpunk:**  ...It's Yuuko, fyi. Well, I picked up some. Yuuri probably said, uh, 'inconsiderate', 'idiot', 'axel', 'hurt' and 'turnips'.

  **georgitheromantic:** Turnips?!

  **russianpunk:** HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!? 

  **miladoeslifts:** I believe we have a lead. So assuming that your listening skills are fine... Yuuri might be attempting the Quad Axel jump.

  **russianpunk:** KATSUDON DOING THE QUAD AXEL JUMP? YOU KIDDING ME OR NOT, WITCH?

  **georgitheromantic:** It actually makes sense, bro. Maybe Victor caught Yuuri practicing Quads on his own, and he kinda started to shout at Yuuri. You know how insensitive the Skating Legend of Russia can be, right? So... My guess is Yuuri flipped out and screamed at him.

  **miladoeslifts:** Uhuh makes sense.

  **russianpunk:** What do we do now?! 

  **georgitheromantic:** Do I look like I know? My favourite ship besides me and Anastasia is at stake!

  **miladoeslifts:** We can't step in, alas. It's their thing... And they will have to be the ones to fix this. Let's put down our phones before it's get suspicious. 

***

 The Victuuri fan club was in chaos. Never had they gone for that long without Victor posting any lovey-dovey (or 'ship-worthy' as Phichit would call) photos of Yuuri or the Skating Family on his Instagram.

 The fan club admins even pestered Yurio on his private message, and in the end, Yurio answered rudely, ' I DON'T KNOW GO BOTHER CHULANOT OKAY?!' even though he knew Phichit was as clueless as the admins were.

 At that point, Yakov too sensed something was wrong with the two skaters. Usually, he would pretend not to acknowledge the affectionate behaviours between those two, and would shout across the rink at them. That didn't happen this time of course, and he literally dragged Yurio out of his Short Program rundown to talk to him.

 ' Okay, Yuri, what happened to those two?!' Yakov gestured to the ice rink. Yuuri was currently flubbing every single jump he was trying, and at the far end of the rink, Victor was aggressively practicing his Free Skate step sequences. If he stomped any harder on the ice, there would be a nasty hole in the middle of it. ' Georgi was just telling me he would like to change his skate theme to Heartbreak Part 2, and Mila said she would change her theme to Sunken Ships as well! What is going on?'

 ' They are fighting,' Yurio said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world, and even managed to resist the temptation of adding 'duh' at the end of it.

 ' Fighting?!' 

 Yurio found himself briefly describing the situation to the old Russian coach.

 Yakov grimaced, ' That almost reminds me of how Lilia and I used to fight, well, before our divorce. You know how awfully insensitive Vitya can be-'

 There was a rather sickening crunch. The two Russians looked at the rink, and found Yuuri lying on the ice. 

 ' KATSUDON!!!'

 ***

  Yuuri was aware he was popping all his jumps, but he didn't care. Oh well. Another under-rotated Double Loop. What's the point?

 His heart clenched when Victor skated at the other side, not even looking his way. And he did say some pretty mean things to him yesterday... He was beginning to feel bad about it.

 He half-heartedly took off to do his favourite Triple Axel, but landed wrongly. His knees hit the ice first, taking most of the impact, and his head knocked onto the ice. Ow, that hurt. At least he wasn't bleeding.

 Yurio was also calling his nickname, only that his usually angry voice sounded as if he was calling to him from the bottom of a swimming pool.

 ' Yuuri!' Victor skated over to him in a heartbeat, face marred with worry and seized Yuuri's shoulders to help him up. ' Are you okay? Someone get the rink medic!'

 ' Gerrof me, I'm fine!' Yuuri gritted his teeth, smacking Victor away. But his head was buzzing in pain. Victor flinched, his trembling hand still in the air. Huh. That was a first. Victor Skating Legend Nikiforov flinching. He wondered what the media would say. 

 Another jolt of pain lanced through his head, and he groaned, clutching at his head. 

 ' Yurio! Go get the medic, NOW!'  

 ' I said I'm fine!' Yuuri said again, and it came out harsher than he originally intended. He instantly felt bad, because Victor was looking at him like a kicked puppy. 

 ' No, Katsudon,' Yurio too seemed a little terrified and diminished. ' We _are_ getting the medic now. I don't want you to get a concussion before the Rostelecom Cup.' He dashed out of the rink with Yakov hot on his heels.

   In the meantime, Yuuri had a hand braced on the side of his head, the other hand brushing off ice chips from his training pants. 

  ' Y-Yuuri... I want to apologise,' Victor said quietly. 

  Wow. Another first. Victor Nikiforov never apologised, because he was eternally proud and powerful. 

 Yuuri averted his eyes, not wanting to look up.

 ' I was really scared. I know I said some pretty mean things yesterday, but I really didn't mean it. I don't want anything to happen to you, that's all. If something happened to you... I'm not sure if I will be able to take it. If the same thing happens again...' 

 Yuuri looked up with a questioning look.

  ' I used to have a rink mate that I looked up to. He was a talented skater, but never really the patient kind,' Victor said wistfully. ' When I was fifteen, he was trying to practice new Quads... And... He fell and hit his head badly on the ice. There was no one at the rink at the time, so by the time we found him...' He choked. 

 Yuuri's eyes widened. He didn't expect this. And Victor _did_ mean it when he told him skaters shouldn't attempt new Quads or jumps on their own. 

 ' Yuuri, I don't doubt your skating abilities. Honestly, I'm so proud of you for nailing the Quad Axel that I could burst, but it's just...' Victor said, biting his lip, and beginning to ramble. ' It was difficult. I panicked. And I said mean and harsh things... and... God, you can hate me forever... but... I just...' 

  Yuuri couldn't take this anymore. He interrupted him, ' No, Victor, I should be the one to apologise. I... I never realised. I said some pretty mean things too yesterday...' He gulped.

 ' So... Are we even?' Victor asked hopefully. ' I promise I won't be that insensitive next time.'

 ' Yeah. And I promise I will do new Quads with a supervisor.'

 Victor's thousand-watt smile could have lit up the darkest rooms. He bent down and hugged Yuuri on the ice. 

 God, how much he missed his hugs. 

 ' GROSS!' Yurio screamed, breaking their little moment. ' IF YOU ARE QUITE DONE ON THE ICE, THE MEDIC IS HERE.' 

 ***

 In the end, Victor and Yurio did overreact, because the medic said there was nothing wrong with Yuuri. 

 The Victuuri fan club could function again, Victor and Yuuri became as close as ever and Yakov returned to yelling at them for flirting on the ice. 

 Georgi said dreamily, leaning over the rails, ' Thank goodness! My theme doesn't have to be Heartbreak again.'

 ' I swear, those two,' Yurio grumbled. ' They will be the death of me.'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! \^♡^/ There will be less... Er... Arguing and yelling Yurio in the next one-shot. Stay tuned! :DDD


End file.
